


A Christmas Nightmare

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Advent Ficlets 2018 [23]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Advent Ficlet Challenge 2018, Christmas celebrations, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: For the Advent Ficlet Challenge Day 23: Nightmare Before ChristmasRiza gets some bad news just a few weeks before Christmas.





	A Christmas Nightmare

“Pack a bag, Riza. You’re going to stay with your grandfather for a few weeks.” Riza stared up at her father. He’d just gotten home from visiting Mama in the hospital. Why would she be packing a bag? It was three weeks to Christmas, and Father had said Mama was coming home soon.

“Why, father? I thought Mama was coming home from the hospital soon…”

“There’s been a change in her condition. Pack your bags.”

“But… But it’s almost Christmas…”

“You’ll be staying with your grandfather for Christmas. Now hurry up. We have to be leaving soon.”

Riza slowly began to pack her backpack and a suitcase. She brought her favorite books, some changes of clothes, and the doll her mother had gotten her last year. Maybe it would be a surprise, and father would bring mama to visit her while she was at grandfather’s. After all, it was almost Christmas. Surely, everything would be okay.

***

The letter came just a few days after Riza arrived at her grandfather’s. A maid brought it to her on a silver platter. Carefully, Riza opened the simple envelope and removed a single page with her father’s quick business scrawl.

 

_ Riza, _

 

_ Your mother passed away today. I’m very sorry. You’ll be staying with your grandfather until I can figure out funeral arrangements, which won’t be until after my conference ends. I hope you have a happy Christmas. _

 

_ Berthold _

 

Riza stared at the paper in shock. Her mother was dead? It fluttered to the ground as Riza let out a piercing cry.

***

Christmas at her Grandfather’s house in East City was very quiet. Riza found herself unable to join in the celebrations. How could they continue when her mother was dead?

“What seems to be the matter, Riza?” her grandfather asked as he entered her room.

“Mama’s dead, so… what’s the point?” she replied sullenly.

“Oh sweetheart… Just because your mother has passed doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy the holidays. She’d want you to have fun, you know.”

Riza was still quiet. “I dunno if I can.”

“Take you time, and when you’re ready, you can come down and join the party, okay? It’s alright to be upset.”

Riza nodded, still frowning. Her grandfather gave her a gentle pat on her shoulder and left, closing the door behind him. Riza pulled her knees up to her chest, thinking about the future. There wasn’t anything she could see going well ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below.


End file.
